Everlasting Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: JJ is in love with an incredible man who has haunted her dreams for years. Now the dream is a reality with the promise of a happy ending. One-shot. COMPLETE!


_Okay, this is my second attempt at a JJ/Rossi pairing. And though it was written in an hour, on the spur of a moment, and may not be my best work, if one person gets a warm fuzzy, then it was worth it. _

_Dedicated to Tracia. Your friendship means more to me that I can ever express in words. But I can't believe I popped out yet ANOTHER JJ/Rossi story! What are you doing to me?_

_I don't own Criminal Minds_

_Song Prompt: __**Everlasting Love by Andy Gibb**_

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

Jennifer Jareau had a secret: she was in love with an incredible guy. And not just any guy, her handsome, brilliant co-worker was the recipient of her undying love.

It wasn't something that had happened over night. Long before she had met him at the BAU, he had captured her heart. A chance meeting at a book signing had entranced her to the mystical power and aura of the legendary FBI profiler David Rossi. She had only spoken to him for a minute, but she never forgot the touch of his hand on hers or the way he twisted her stomach in knots with that crooked smile that seemed to see right thru her clothing.

Many nights she had laid awake thinking about how she wished she had taken him on his offer to grab a cup of coffee. She had really wanted to- her mind and heart screamed for her to say yes, but she couldn't. She had arrived at the book signing with a friend and that was her only ride home. So, she had to say no.

He had signed her book, albeit reluctantly, but at the bottom, he had added a phone number in case she changed her mind. But that wasn't going to happen. She was at college on a scholarship and everything she had went to pay for the barest of necessities. She couldn't afford a bus pass much less a car. It took many years before she stopped kicking herself for standing him up. And even longer before she forgave herself for not taking him up on the offer.

Often she caught herself day dreaming about what might have happened if she had said yes and gone out with him to get coffee. Would he have taken her to bed? Would she have let him? Maybe they would have spent the whole night talking books and music, or maybe gone for a walk. If she let herself carried away, she envisioned herself walking down the aisle dressed in white with him waiting at the altar. And they lived happily ever after.

But there was always a dark side to her dreams. The side that said how could she be so sure that if they had gone out he would have been even remotely attracted to her? What if he had talked to her and found her not smart enough to be in his league. She had gotten a scholarship, but that didn't make her brilliant- only lucky. There was no way a man as smart and educated as David Rossi could ever be interested in her. As for the number he had given her maybe it wasn't even a workable number. Since she had never tried it, she couldn't say one way or the other.

So she threw herself into studying and school and doing everything she could to be accepted in the FBI. She worked her way thru the bottom of the rung in the FBI and busted her ass on every case so she could get promoted. And before she knew it, she was the Liaison Officer in the BAU. No one could take this away from her. And no one could say she didn't deserve it.

Why had she done it? Some would say it was to prove to the kids in school that she was someone. When she went back for her reunion, the ones who teased her- especially that bully Eric Carpenter- could see that she did amount to something and someone. They may have tormented the skinny little girl, but no one was going to mess with an FBI agent who carried a gun. It was almost funny to see them trip over themselves when she showed up.

Being there in that group made her realized that she had come a long way baby.

Or had she? She had gone on many dates and overall her sex life was pretty healthy, there was something missing. Him.

Every now and then he still haunted her dreams waking her with a want she could never understand or fill. No matter who she dated, she saw his face. Okay, she was obsessed but as long as it didn't interfere with her work and job it had to be alright.

Until that day she heard thru the grapevine _he_ was coming back. Out of retirement, David Rossi, the legendary profiler and author was giving up everything to resume hunting bad guys. Jason Gideon had left the team high and dry, and that was when he decided to make his move. And who could blame him? He was famous and still had many good years left.

A shiver of anticipation ran thru the FBI as word spread that one of the fathers of the current BAU was back. Bets were laid that he would be like he was before he retired. Honestly, did a leopard ever change its spots? Was it possible? Jennifer didn't know much about his past other than what she had heard thru the rumour mill, but since she had been on the receiving end of many rumours in school, she found herself sympathizing with David Rossi.

She wasn't sure if it was because she still in love with the man she had met all those years ago, or she wanted to believe that even the worst case lothario was capable of changing.

She had stood outside Aaron Hotchner's office for a full minute and watched the warm greeting between friends and former colleagues. When David Rossi had retired, Aaron Hotchner was still climbing the ranks but now he was the BAU chief and in charge of the division that included David Rossi. What a strange twist of fate.

Jennifer drank in the tall, dark, and handsome legend and felt her heart melt- probably even more than the first time they had met. Back then it was only for a moment, and she could fantasize about the type of man he was. Now she was going to be working side by side with him. It was like a dream coming true. A strange wonderful dream.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and tried to remain cool, calm, and collect. The odds were against her that he would even remember their meeting. And when they shook hands and she remarked that he was the reason she pursued the FBI, he seemed bemused, but indifferent. It had hurt that he didn't remember her, but he had probably heard the line so many times he just brushed it off.

But that didn't stop her from admiring him, following him, listening to every word he said. While the others tried to dissect the reasons for his return, she knew that there was a deeper reason. Okay, maybe he was arrogant, and fussy, and he carried that silly little notepad and maybe the word team player wasn't in his dictionary, but he was David Rossi for crying out loud. He had earned that right.

And every day her feelings grew stronger for him. She tried to hide it. She didn't want to believe that he couldn't remember giving his number to her. But with each day that passed, the truth hit home. Hard.

Until that day she proved herself to the team. The UNSUB who had tried to take the life of one of their own was standing in the middle of the bullpen threatening many lives. Including Hotch and Rossi's. When the call came thru from Derek, she didn't even think. She had one chance to get it right. There was no room for error as she lined up her target.

Maybe she imagined it, but she swore Rossi winked to let her know the target was ready. He and Hotch were backing off and it was hers to take. And she did. Half a heart beat later it was over and order had been restored in the BAU.

But what had she proved? Nothing. Okay, maybe that she had grace under pressure, and could hit her target dead centre, but what did it mean to him? Nothing.

Until he tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she would like to go out for a drink. Her heart in her throat prevented her from talking, but the nod of her head agreed to meet him.

He surprised her with not just drinks, but dinner. And afterward a kiss good-night.

Two dates later, she confessed that they had met before at the book signing. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he asked her how long she was going to wait to tell him what he already knew.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair Jennifer tried to meet his eyes and failed. He knew. He had known. Slowly she confessed about how she had wanted to meet him after the book signing but wasn't able. And that the number he wrote down in her book was probably a fraud. Looking insulted, he asked her if she had ever called it.

Shaking her head, she replied no. What would have been the use? Nothing could have happened between them. But it was that knowledge that made her buckle down in school and do everything she could to follow in his footsteps and make something of her so if they ever did meet again, she could go to him as an equal.

That is when he dropped a bombshell. He had been looking for her. He had been between wives when they met that day at the bookstore, and he was enchanted by the cool blonde with sky blue eyes. She wasn't even his type, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. He had hoped she would call him so he could hear her voice. But it never happened.

When he told her that she had haunted his dreams- even during his third marriage, there was nothing she could say. Really, how did you tell a guy that he was the reason behind so many failed relationships because no guy could live up the image she had created in her mind?

But she didn't have to tell him, because he knew. He had been there too.

That night, when he walked her to her front door, he asked to come in. A part of her wanted to say no, but the part that had dreamed of this moment for so many years reminded her of the promise that if she ever had the chance again, she would take it.

Unlocking the door, she let him inside. It took everything she had not to shout out loud as David Rossi leaned in and kissed her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She barely heard him ask where her bedroom was, but she pointed down the hall.

As if in a dream, he picked her up and nearly sprinted to her room where he lay her down on the bed and slowly began to make love to her. No amount of fantasy or hours spent day dreaming could ever prepare her for the touch of his hands and mouth on her body. But when he tasted her body and took her to heights she had only read about, it was all she could do not to fall apart.

She watched him as he undressed and she wondered what it was about him that made her brazenly curious to watch. Usually she averted her eyes, but with him, Jennifer watched his every move and nearly choked as she realized that the man standing in front of her was David Rossi and he was naked for her.

As he covered her body with his, she tried not to be nervous, but she couldn't help it. Compared to his track record, she was inexperienced. She was afraid of failing him. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

Taking her face in his hands, Dave told her not to worry that if it made her feel better, he was nervous about letting her down. After all his reputation did precede him.

Kissing him deeply, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he made them one. In one instant all of her dreams had come true and new ones were made.

Slowly, thoroughly and exquisitely he made love to her. She would never be touched like this again, but if his words meant anything she wouldn't have to worry because he wanted her. He loved her. And as he took them both to the edge of the precipice, he whispered that he loved her as he poured himself into her and made her his for a lifetime. For always.

Now she lay in bed, wrapped in her lover's arms, her body spent from love-making. Holding him close, she traced his face with her fingertip and realized that he belonged to her. What had started as an innocent meeting all those years ago culminated to this night. Maybe no one would ever believe her if she tried to explain it, but Jennifer knew the truth that true love was once in a lifetime and even if you missed it the first time around, if you wait patiently and bide by the rules, it would come back again. And when it did, it would be stronger, truer, and it would never leave.

And that was the love worth waiting for.


End file.
